


VICTORIAN TALE

by IsaacDowney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder, Poverty, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Another universe from Undertale, set in the Victorian Era. The barrier never existed and Monsters are ruling over the world. Humans and Monsters are living together, but surely not in peace and harmony. This world is cruel, merciless and unfair.But some people are determined to change that.





	1. Our world

**Author's Note:**

> In which everything begins.

«COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! »

The child speeded up the pace. His heart missed a beating when he looked back at his assailants. Undyne and Papyrus from Scotland Yard. He really did not have a good luck, being on their patrol zone ! They saw him stealing this stranger and now they were at his pursuit. The young boy doubted he will survive this.

«STOP RIGHT HERE OR I SHOOT !»

And this woman was so terrifying with her gun pointing at him, with her heinous glare, with her sharped tooth.

«FUCKING HUMAN !»

But the little boy have to wriggle out of this, so he took a deep inhalation before running as fast as he can, despite the screams and menaces of the captain of Scotland Yard behind him.

«U-undyne, don't shoot ! They are just a kid !  
\- A thief ! With this money, this woman could have feed her family for weeks !  
\- Undyne ! ...»

The fish woman stopped in the middle of the race and aimed at the leg of the child. She wasn't going to kill him, she was just ...  
Papyrus spread his arms in front of her, his eyes open wide, a drop of sweat falling on his skull.

«Please, stop, Undyne.»

Undyne strengthened her hands on the magic gun and after a few seconds, let her arms be, along her body figure. Silence. Papyrus was about to speak, probably to justify himself, so Undyne cut him right away.

 

«Enough. Let's go.»

[...]

Sans put back his toothpick on his desk and let go a sight, wondering one more time why he accepted to be a part of Scotland Yard's business again. And one more time, the answer to his question appeared at the window. His little brother, Papyrus, and his superior, Undyne, were coming near the building to join the premises. Like often, the fish woman didn't seem to be on a good mood. This impression only makes Sans sight once more.  
They entered the office by slamming the doors unfriendly. Papyrus kept a low profile, his hands playing nervously together as Undyne was staring through him. The others officer in the room came back to work as if a magic spear was threatening to turn them to dust.

«It's the last time I'm taking you on a field mission.  
\- But Undyne...  
\- Not a word ! End of our discussion. Go back to your desk.»

Sans frowned his nonexistent eyebrows and got on his foot to face the captain of Scotland Yard, also copiously called the Royal Guard. But whatever the position of the lady, Sans wasn't going to let her talk like this to his precious brother.

«Chill, soldier !, he said ironically, what happened ?  
\- You brother protected the criminal, as usual.  
\- If you tried to kill him, it's not that unappealing.  
\- Excuse me ? I'm just doing my work. Have more respect in your superior. Also, you should do you work too. You're always late with the paperwork.»

She sighted.

«Listen, I'm just saying that Papyrus' vision of the world... is maybe too pink. He need to understand that life is not that simple and-  
\- He already knows that. As for my paperwork, I finished it.»

The skeleton showed the pile of classed papers on his wood desk. The captain took the pile of paperwork in her hands and went in her office, the one in the center of the room, encompassed by stained glass, without further ado. Sans took a new toothpick in his mouth and placed his hands in his pockets with a lazy grin on his face. He then went to Papyrus with a shy smile. 

«Is it going to be okay, bro ?  
\- Yeah ! Yeah... Don't worry about me, Sans. Everything's okay.  
\- ... If you say so. Well I'm gonna do my patrol in Whitechapel. We see each other this evening, at home, right ?  
\- I don't know if I will come home tonight. I have a lot of work waiting to be done.»

Sans didn't have the strength to argue with his brother right now. Of course, he spotted that Papyrus was way too much in his work. But every discussion on this topic ended with an angry Pap shouting that he was old enough to make his own decisions, that he was doing what the fuck he wanted anyway. And what he wanted was to work. Papyrus was a work alcoholic but who was Sans to judge ? He was one too, years ago. And now he was just an alcoholic without any prefix.  
Sans waved to his bro before quitting the official building.

Sans was on his way to Whitechapel, sometimes called the Ruins. He looked at the huge doors who always had been wide open. Well, as long as he remembered. He had past by Southwark before this, and the changement between Southwark and Whitechapel was always so chocking to him, no matter how many times he made it.  
Barely in it, poverty and famine were easily smelled in the air. All the monster's beggars were never too far away and some humans were always trying to light on a fire.  
It was cold here. Less than in Southwark, because the city was always under the snow, but it was cold. A different cold. Like a lack. In Southwark, people were just slightly richer than in Whitechapel, but there was this warmth that Sans never succeeded to explain. People just cared about each other, it was a family town. Kind of. After all, Southwark was also called Snowdin and that was where Papyrus and him lived. But to come back to Whitechapel ... well. Being here was just a pain for everyone. Here, there was only COLD.

Sans kept heading up between the frozen walls, ignoring the stares of the miserable on him and doing his patrol with the famous toothpick between his teeth. In Whitechapel, there were frequently t h i s group who always caused him a lot of problems... seemed they didn't come to the party today.  
They were deservedly called the Orphans. Sans didn't like them, but he was interested in them. They were the only group he knows where Monsters and Humans were working together. It was uncommon... No, let's be honest, it was unthinkable. Monsters and Humans, what a strange, bizarre, relationship. Well, it was prohibited after all ! The association of these two names, in this world, was synonym of malaise, discomfort, something ... disgusting.  
The Orphans were led by Frisk, a Human, and then again, a human leader ? This group had everything to interest Sans. Frisk was probably the older one and Sans always had problems coming up with their gender. It was not really important for Monsters because they did not have a gender given at birth and they were free to choose one. For Humans, it was different, Sans knew... or at least, he believed. Not like he ever talks to a human in his entire life.  
Not like Humans were allowed to talk, touch, befriend or love a Monster. Not like they were able to love, anyway.

The Skeleton looked down to his feet. Thinking of Humans were always leading him to a headache.  
A young voice broke him from his reverie. He came nearer and quickly saw the Orphans, speaking of the Devil, Sans thought. He hid behind a wall and decided that listening to a conversation was a good way to investigate.  
But there were only silence for a long moment. Enough to make Sans doubted what he just saw. He peeped. Some humans and monsters were gathered, a dozen he would say, they were forming a circle around something. Someone. He wasn't able to say what or who until he began to heard wailing, sobbing, crying. It was almost hidden, but not by shame, more by respect. It's just then Sans noticed a puddle of blood.  
He leaned on the wall, hiding himself and closed his eyes.

«I'm ... sorry, Frisk. I had a lot of money but... I was followed by Scot-..Scotland Yard a-and...»

Sans clenched his fist around his collar's uniform.

«Calm down, Oliver. Calm down. Breathe. Is it ... is it Scotland Yard that made that to you ?, Frisk spoke, their voice was soft, reassuring, dishonest.  
\- N-no... They did not shoot... It's.. a-after I- a man- I wanted to, but I'm..., he coughed and cried louder, I'm so weak, I'm so sorry.»

Frisk frowned and tightened their hand in Oliver's, cuddling him in their arms.

«You are not. Don't say that, Oliver. Please, describe him.  
\- I can't, I'm.. I'm gonna die, r-right ?»

After that, Sans was too far away to hear the voice of the little boy. He heard Frisk exploded in tears.

«We can.. we can heal you ! We-...»  
...

«Don't say that, Oliver ! You have been useful ! Very useful !  
\- Yeah, you were useful, you dumbass !!  
\- You are a good person, Oliver, please don't say things like that.  
\- I love you Oliver, oh god, I...  
\- We all love you !!  
\- Don't die Oliver, please !»

All these children's voices melted together, with sobs and shouts, then again, silence. Sans guessed Oliver was speaking, probably thanked them and saying something funny, because some of them snored and giggled.  
Silence, once more, silence, horrible to support. Frisk's voice suddenly bursting convinced Sans to teleport somewhere else. 

He fled. But even if he was far, far away, their voice in his head was still shouting: «DON'T GO, NOT YOU, NOT AGAIN ! DON'T ! Don't...» And he began to see in a continuous loop the same vision of them holding the corpse against their body, their nails stuck in this innocent boy's flesh.

Sans needed a drink.

«I'm going to Grillby's.»

The next day, Frisk found Sans' toothpick and broke it in their fist.

 —————

Undyne did not really like Lambeth. She always remembered this one time in her childhood where she became sick because of Lambeth's weather. Hot temperature was bad for people like her, people of the rain, of water, of thought and of tranquility.  
But Alphys lived in here and Alphys did always like Lambeth. She said it changed from the Thames, where she lived before. She also said Lambeth was better. Undyne still preferred the Thames. But Undyne liked Alphys more than the rain, so she decided to visit her friend every Sunday, despite the red, scorching, boiling magma under her feet.

Alphys was the only remaining reason Undyne stayed in the Underground. The officer wanted once to travel across the world: America, Africa, India, France, Germany, Japan ... Anywhere as long as it was far, far away from this hell.  
But Undyne never went away.  
Because one day, she met this shy blonde nurse, and because, another day, she decided to help her find more self-confidence and because on a fresh new day Undyne fell in love with Alphys.  
She never confessed. Thousands reasons. No one was good. Undyne was too proud and perhaps, she hid this thought far from her mind, too selfish. She loved convince herself with the same sentence: «It's complicate.»  
And hell it was.  
Everything was. But Undyne never had given up. And she was dreaming every night she would never abandoned Alphys too.  
The thing was Undyne always knew. 

 

«O-oh, Undyne, you're here ! Sorry for the wait, I was finishing my book ! You should have told me you were here !  
\- No prob', Alphy', I just arrived. You were reading that kind of stuff again ? What is it already...? Gothic ?  
\- Oh, you know, I do read lot of genre. But yes it was ! Frankenstein !  
\- Isn't it a human novel ?  
\- Uhm I think so ? What's the matter ?  
\- ... Nothing. Can I have a cup of tea ?  
\- Oh of course ! Yes ! I'll be right back !  
\- Thank you.»

The red-haired woman sat down on the couch and sighed. She looked around. The place was peaceful and kinda pretty, Undyne had to admit. No one would think they were actually in an asylum. Well, Alphys' districts were not in the same side as the patients, of course. She was with the doctors, the nurses and the researchers and she was kinda the three at the same time. Undyne was proud of her, she sure was intelligent, smart and brilliant in her work. Brilliant in her daily life. Radiant. 

 

Alphys came back from the living room, two cups of tea in her hands. She sat down with a shy smile and gave the hottest beverage to her guest. She knew Undyne hated Lambeth for the heat, but paradoxically, she also knew how Undyne liked spicy and burning food.  
The officer thanked her with a bright smile that made the nurse looked away.

«So..., began Alphys, what brought you here ?»

The short silence of the other woman only give to the scientist the certainty this was nothing good.

«It's about Mettaton, Undyne hesitated to say.  
\- I already told you I don't have anything to do with him now.  
\- I know, don't get angry, please.  
\- S-sorry...  
\- Don't be. Scotland Yard discovered new information and I thought you would appreciate to hear about it.»

Undyne's friend sighted and seemed to considerate the proposition before, finally, nodded her head.

«I will be direct, Undyne said, getting back to the topic, we learned he is now, somehow, linked to the black market.»

Alphys froze. 

«Somehow ...?  
\- We are not totally sure. We're never.  
\- How do you know ?  
\- Spies.  
\- I ... don't.. believe it. He made bad choices ! but he is not that kind of person! He wanted to be famous, not a criminal !  
\- It was hard for me to trust it too. Even if... well, you know.  
\- You trust this ?!  
\- I trust my men, Alphys.  
\- Impossible !»

The little woman stood up, crestfallen by this frightful thought. Mettaton was her best friend, and more, a part of her family. Was. A long time ago.  
Alphys didn't know what to think of all that, she paced up and down.

«Alright, even if we admit that. Why ? What could he earn from this ? She asked.  
\- Money ?  
\- He never wanted that ! He has some ... Enough. For the rest of his life.  
\- Wow, seriously ?!  
\- Yes, an Earl gave him his fortune after he died... it's a long story.  
\- ... If you say so. Anyway, I can't find either why he would join the black market.»

Alphys sat down again and let her head down, looking at her feet.

«I don't know, Undyne.»

The officer frowned and took her friend's hand.

«There have to be a reason, I will find it-  
\- No ! You.. y-you don't understand... Undyne, I... I don't know if...  
\- If ?  
\- If I want to know...»

The red haired woman let her hand go.

«Alphys, listen.»

She listened.

«I don't appreciate him, I found him so narcissist, rude and troublesome and if he is a part of the black market, it makes me another reason to hate him. But.»

Pause.

«I'm not you. He was your friend and more and even if today you have some problems... even if he abandoned you... You did not. I know it. Because you are a kind person, you are forgiving. That what make you so exceptional. And now, you feel bad, right ?»

Alphys nodded.

«You see, because you still care about him ! You want to help him like he helped you. I can understand that. That's why I will do everything that I can to see him and bring him to you, okay?  
\- But Undyne, your job!  
\- Nobody will know.  
\- Still, it's...  
\- You, first. Always.»

The nurse blushed and hugged tight her friend in an embrace, tears silently falling on her cheeks.

And maybe, just maybe, Undyne was not that selfish.

—————

«So, how are you feeling now, Mettaton, better ? Asked a deep, dark voice.  
\- Better. Thanks, doctor.  
\- Nothing but the better for my dear, cute, little boy.»

Mettaton gave an hypocrite smile to the monster. The doctor quickly got back to his desk, playing with his "stuff and toys" as Mettaton called it.

«You should be more careful, though. This robotic body of yours is sure quite useful... But your energy batteries... You know how this century have difficulties with electricity.»

This mad man was always speaking like he was from another time, it was making Mettaton uncomfortable and somehow annoyed. He hated him but unfortunately, was dependent of him.

«I know right ? But you are making miracles, doctor.»

And hell he hated saying that. It was burning his precious mouth. How sad he was good at lying.

«Your praises will lead you nowhere, go now, go, little bird.  
\- I see you later, doc.  
\- See you soon, Mettaton.»

Once he got out of this poor lighted room, the robot lost his shining smile. He looked at his own hand with a tired look, wondering when did they became so dirty, ugly and weak. An apathetic smile grew on his lips. His whole body was hurting, everywhere but mostly, deep, deep in his soul. This weak pulsion, an old impression, memory of a distant time covered in joy. But now, this weak pulsion was only his low HP threatening to disappear at any moment. He felt so bad. He felt so wrong. Yet, he was staying here, in this creepy, gloomy hall. And he just hoped that, maybe, one day, what he ever asked for will be granted. He will never be sure of that, because no one know what will happen, people here were not even able to understand what was happening right now. 

Don't ask them to hope and dream. They were not able to think anymore, they were resolved, all of them, to accept poverty and hate. To accept separation and discrimination if it was meaning pseudo security. They were all dropping solidarity and freedom for their powerful and dear Kingdom. Mettaton laughed. They were all coward and they were all disgusting to him. He couldn't. He wasn't stupid or strong enough to live like this. He needed freedom to breath, he needed hope, optimism and affection. He needed to shine and make the underground sparkle. He needed flash, blaze, glints, twinkles and glitters.  
Once, he had been determined to run after his needs. But this world was full of LOVE and betrayals and he was just a lost soul with shattered dreams.  
Hurt.

«Don't look so blue, deary ~ Pink has a better look on you !» A giggle announced the entry of who was called Spider Girl.

Indeed, Muffet, a young girl with six arms and six eyes showed up, reminding the robot he was not the only «Little Bird»'s Doctor. Mettaton smiled wide at the sight of his friend. He walked toward her and put her hand in his.

«Where have you been, darling?! I looked for you all day.  
\- I was playing with Cupcake at the Thames.»

Cupcake was "the pet" of Muffet -they were both considering that despite the fact the Cupcake had, indeed, consciousness of existence- a giant spider always threatening to eat you. 

«Are you crazy ? It's Undyne's zone ! Do you want to die ? Oh my, if the Doctor knows...  
\- Well, I know, now.»

It wasn't even a surprise. When we speak of the Devil, they show themselves. Muffet looked more amused than worried or effrayed, she was scratching the metal of Mettaton's body with a mad smile. Nor the Doctor or the robot seemed to care.  
Yet, the Doctor was not as playful as her.

«You two should go on a patrol. I need new materials, he declared, closing his eyes to avoid Muffet's glare.  
\- What are you building ?, asked the boy.  
\- Nothing regarding you, Little Bird.»

He caressed Mettaton's chin with a bright smile that made the "Little Bird" frowned. Then, the Doctor prefered touch the Spider Girl, continuing his speech, saying what he needed.  
Mettaton was no longer listening to him but fixed him. If only he could visit the deepest abyss of this man's mind.  
The sight would sure have made him sick.

It was with a certain malaise that Mettaton and Muffet left the dark place. The new member of the «BM» having the impression the Doctor's look had always been weighting on his neck. 

—————

Queen Toriel was described as a good-hearted woman hurted by despair and loss, another victim of fate, who's smile will be missed. But people saying that sure had never encounter the Queen of the Underground.  
Queen Toriel was always kindly smiling, her hands behind her back, chin up, gentle look. You could never make her look weak, even when talking about of King Asgore's and Prince Asriel's death. All she had to say was «Yes. How infortunate. I miss them.» And this sentence could seem cold and disinterested, but it was not. She truly missed her son and her husband.  
Her other child could testimony that. 

Chara was almost a teen, always looking broke, and if not, unmoved, indifferent to the rest of the world. They were always looking down as a big contrast with their mother. These were not the first thing we notice about them, though.  
We first noticed the missing fur, the missing big eyes, the missing little deeths and the missing orns which was their mother's attributs. We first noticed the turned-up nose, the pale and pink color of the skin, the hand made to hold a knife. We first noticed Chara was human.  
We noticed that a human had the privilege of warm home, nice clothes and good food.  
And maybe this was why Chara always looked at their feet. And sometimes they wished sickness could have bring them to God at the same time that their father and their precious, loveable sibling.  
Everybody knew Chara only had been adopted by the Royal Couple as a proof of peace between Humans and Monsters. An illusion betraying no one. Just something we show as a trophy, something to prove we are not utterly wrong, that we are for peace of course ! But under certain circustances.  
Despite these thoughts, these who were Chara's, Toriel repeated otherwise. She repeated the words love, compassion, fusion, collaboration and Chara tried, they really tried, to trust them, but nothing could be done. Words always sounded wrong, they twisted, always turning to lies and Chara could not manipulate them like their mother could. They prefered silence, something fast, who dissapear quickly, emported by the wind just like dust. Something forgettable, unthikable. They were tired of words. But Toriel loved them, she always wanted to share her favorite facts, her puns, her jokes. So Chara listened to her, her complaints, her insecurities, a hand on hers, a fake smile on the face. Because they HAD to be there ! They had to be grateful ! They were so lucky after all. Alive.  
It was like, in an another universe, that was what they always wanted, wished for. Something as simple as life. A luck we don't sacrifice even if it is for a boring life.  
So they were here, with all their hate, their love and this lack of something even though they had everything. 

«This dress suits you so well, my child.  
\- Thank you, Mother. Yours is elegant as always.  
\- Haha, Chara, don't ! I'm embarassed !  
\- Sorry.»

The Queen patted their head before sitting on her throne, Chara on the ground full of faded golden flowers and grass. Asgore loved gardening.  
Toriel spoke for the rest of the hour, never looking at Chara despite that they did not leave their eyes on her. Finally, they were interrupted by a butler annoucing a guest. As usual, Chara left the room at this moment and went to their bedroom.

Sans made his arrival with hands in the pocket and eyes closed, he walked toward the Queen. She smiled widely as a sign of excitement. He tilted and then stay still, waiting for the last servant to dissapear.  
Just as her, the Scotland Yard's officer always had this cruel smile on the face but it was just because he was a skeleton. Toriel began the conversation with a totally hazardous remark.

«You drank yesterday, didn't you, Sans ?  
\- Oh, yeah. Sorry about that ma'am.  
\- I told you to stop, it's for your own good, you know.  
\- I appreciate the gesture.»

She sighted but her smile was still here. She took Sans' hand ni hers.

«I'm happy to see you again, my dear and loyal friend.  
\- Indeed, it's been a long time, my Queen. How are you doing ?  
\- I'm fine and you ?  
\- Good.  
\- Papyrus ?  
\- Working himself down to the bone.»

Toriel snorted at the pun, fermly gapping her friend's hands as if she was scared he could fly away again. Sans' features soften. It was warm here, so warm, he could burn. Yet, he knew warm never lasted long. She let his hands go, a serious expression growing on her face. Sans closed his eyes again, as if he wanted to suddenly flee. He did not wanted to tell her. But he had to.

«This is, of course, bad news, isn't it ? asked softly the Queen.  
\- Unfortunately... Another prostitute.  
\- Was it ...?  
\- Probably. It's the same seal.  
\- You know what I want, Sans. It's an order. Bring me this Jack.»

He was going to ask something but she answered before he could even ask.

«Dead or alive.»

Sans' smile widened and, leaning on his knee, he took Toriel's hand to offer a kiss.  
Painfully, he sealed the contract.

«I promise.»

Ans as goes the oath, he murmured with dead eyes.

«Anything for the Queen.»


	2. Under the rain raises hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara meet a new friend and Mettaton has an important discussion with the Doctor.

Chara woke up, rubbing their eyes. The morning were peaceful since they did not remember where they were sleeping yet. At the very instant they noticed the engraving on the ceiling, it was the end of their dreams. But why that ? Why would they complained ? They had everything everyone ever asked for. Yet this empty feeling sure was not here for nothing.  
Before they stood up, a butler was already there, opening the windows and handing to them today's outfit. Chara frowned while noticing the orange of the dress along with stripes, ribbons, frills and furbelows. Nothing they actually liked but everything Toriel enjoyed. They got dressed and were prepared to go take breakfast.  
In the long corridor preceding the Throne Room, Chara stared at their reflection on the gleaming floor with a tired look. They found themselves so ugly. They didn't like this dress. They didn't like any dresses.

«Keep moving, grumbled the butler behind them.  
\- Sorry ? Asked the child because they did not hear them clearly.  
\- I said...»

The servant pushed them in the back at full force, making them fall on the floor.

«Keep moving.»

It was humiliating, still, Chara stood up and continue to walk. There were nothing they could do about that. It was normal. They rolled their eyes at this thought.

«Yeah, do that, spoiled kid.»

They closed their eyes. This Monster would not win at this game. If Chara defended themselves, they would be treated as a threat, as a danger, and so all Humans would. It would be the end. They had to be perfect in every circumstances. Like their mother.

«Humans really are proud creatures, hm ?»

Why was he talking alone ? Go away already.

«You're disgusting.»

They wanted to burst and explode, what did they do wrong ? What ?! They did nothing wrong ! Aren't Monsters supposed to be loving, caring and compassionate creatures ? Why one of them would be so ... Human ?  
Their chest tightened as a horrible weight was crawling on their back.

«Where are you going ?!»

Chara fled. Please, far, far away from this golden prison.

[...]

They did not expected the Thames to be drown in rain. Indeed, it has been years they did not come here, memories flooding their mind with the same tedious headache. They were soaked wet and did not know what to do now. Why would they even though they could fly away ? Toriel was going to be so disappointed in them. They walked to reach the end of the cavern, and eventually, they didn't reach it. Not used to cold and blue, they were frozing, their skin turning red and their limb going numb, they had to sit. They finally found a dry spot. They sat.  
Chara wondered if they were going to be stuck here forever. It was not that much of a problem, the sounds of the rain on the ground was pleasant, and so was the scenary. They liked blue, they liked this sad weather. People of the rain. If they were one of them, they would have...

Their eyes opened wide when they felt a jacket falling on their head. Instinctively, they stood up and stepped back. A smiling face was in front of them, and oh, this smile, it made them coughed. Or maybe they just catched a cold. Why this person was smiling so friendly to them ?

«Who are you ? asked Chara with worry in their voice.  
\- The name's Frisk. Don't look scared, sorry if I surprised you. Was not my attention. Wha're you doin' here ? It's dangerous, you know.  
\- Dangerous I don't know, but for sure, it's ... cool.»

Frisk laughed as Chara looked down.

«Indeed. I don't know who you're or wha're you doin' here, but you should move elsewhere. It's Undyne's patrol zone.  
\- Undyne ? The pretty woman with the long hair ?  
\- Wow pal, I did not know you were into her, giggled the Orphan with an amused smile.  
\- I'm not ! This is just the truth. What would she be there ?  
\- Like I said, it's her patrol zone.  
\- What is that ?  
\- What is what ?  
\- What ?  
\- What don't you understand ?  
\- "Patrol Zone".  
\- ... Oh boy, you are not from there, are you ?»

Frisk judged them from top to bottom, frowning, suddenly they noticed their formal dress and sighed.

«Oh you're from Westminster.  
\- Is that a problem ?  
\- Did I say it was ? s'not.»

Chilling silence. Frisk approached them because they were all alone, and seemed sad, and they thought that maybe they wanted -needed— compagny. But if they were from Wesminster, this was all different. Wesminster was the richer district in the Underground and the Human coming from there were extremelery rare. A dozen more or less, but that was all, it was the elite Monsters area. So their parents, family, or tutors were certainly searching for them... And if Frisk was caught talking to them... The Orphans were destined to have a lot more issues, issues that will not be adjust with theft and fight. They had to stay away from this other human. They could only bring bad things.  
Yeah, they could only bring bad things, just like a demon.  
Frisk laughed, which made Chara puzzled, but they could tell, their laugh was somehow tired, and most of all, d i s g u s t e d. Of who ? As the way Frisk suddenly looked down, they understood they were sickened of themselves.

Chara took Frisk's hand with hesitation. They looked up.

«You are from Whitechapel, aren't you ?»

They nods.

«Well, show me, then. I want to see what the real underground looks like.»

The Orphan tightened their hand.

«Ok. You have to change, first.»

And that was the most cheerful thing Chara heard that day.

————

There was this suitable thing about Monsters that Mettaton always respected.  
When Monsters died, only dust were spread. No corpse, no blood. No impropriety. They were clean, neat, hygyenic. Immaculate. Dust were took by the wind, along with the identity. As the sins.

«Oh dearie, you really did a carnage today ~  
\- My word ! Don't compliment me too much, Muffet, I could take it for granted.»

Spider Girl giggled and petted Cupcake who made a whine of satisfaction. Mettaton picked up his coat. It was dirty, dusty and chalky. What a shame, he bought it last week. 

«That was stupid of them to attack us, wasn't it ? Asked the robot with a fading voice.  
\- Indeed.»

And that was the end of the discussion. As long as they were alive, there was nothing to say. They gathered what the Doctor asked -metal, lead, iron and wood- and left this cursed place. On their way back "home", Mettaton wondered once again why did these Monsters attack them. They were just going to take what they needed without any damages, but no, these Monsters stood up and screamed that this was their materials. Stupid. Yeah...It was really stupid.

«Oh here you are. Bring these to my lab. Thank you.»

Doctor's voice woke up MTT and so did his hand on his shoulder. He wanted to step back so badly. Muffet already had left. This deserter ! She was always doing that.

«Mettaton, you look sick.  
\- I'm fine, Doctor, don't worry about me. I'll let you work.  
\- Wait a minute, come back here.»

The boy retained his sigh and putted a fake smile on his lips, coming back near the Doctor who was in his lab. 

«Close the door.»

Of course. Mettaton closed the door.

«What is it?  
\- Haha, this worry in your voice. Come on, I'm not going to kill you... Come closer.»

Wanting to affirm he was not afraid of this tall man, he sat in front of him and stared at him without any discomfort. He lived worse. Doctor looked satisfied. Mettaton suddenly felt proud.

«I'm glad I saved you from death, little bird.  
\- And so I am.»

The man laughed without any amusement and showed his back to his follower, continuing his work. Little noises of metals banging together filled the room, before Doctor decided to go on on memories.

«You were broken. I built you a new life. New hope. Dreams. But you are the true miracle. Who could guess ? You're alive, what a surprise it was...  
\- ...  
\- Why so silent ?  
\- I don't know what to say.  
\- Thanks ?  
\- Thanks.  
\- I remembered how simple and naive you were. Yet so eager, yet way too bitter. You resisted. I admire this kind of behavior.  
\- Thanks.  
\- But you did not wanted to drop out, you were not ready to abandon everything. This is a vice. People who get attached to things, to people, they end up like in a Shakespeare's plays. You did, after all. But I brought you back to reality.»

Mettaton was going to say once more thank you but Doctor started again.

«I gave you a second chance.»

Short silence before Mettaton jumped hearing Doctor's fist hitting the table.

«And YOU are wasting IT.  
\- W-what ? What are you talking about ?  
\- Do you think I am that stupid ? Mettaton. Hear me out.»

He stepped toward him while Mettaton was paralyzed by fear, even if he was not showing it. The Doctor put his two arms next to him and forced him to look at him with just the strength in his glare.

«I can see the guilt in your eyes.  
\- What-  
\- You don't have to feel guilty. I know it is difficult to take lives like this. You are wondering if all of this is worth it, aren't you ? Well it is. I know they were innocent, they just didn't wanted both of you to took everything they had. But you perfectly know it, what I'm building will help us, will help them. I'm sorry you had to do it, truly sorry. But don't worry. One day all of your hard work is going to pay. And one day...»

For the very first time, this man did not disgust Mettaton. 

«Freedom will be ours. And on another day...»

In fact, he was actually admiring him.

«I'm sure, Muffet and you will be happy.»

He wanted to thank him, but no words exited his mouth. 

«And you would not have to suffer anymore.»

He stared at him. 

«Any of us would have to.»

And suddenly, Mettaton was filled with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about the AU, informations, illustrations... : http://victoriantale.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you in two weeks :) Leave a comment if you want to, it will be appreciated !


	3. Cold and warm tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphys remembers an old friend and Sans wants to catch fire.

Alphys closed her eyes as she heard falling cries. The tip of her pen slowly hitting the desk and her fingers typing on the wood were filling the room, gradually becoming silent. And then was heard no more.  
She opened her eyes once more and wrote on the piece of paper the following numbers: «421». How many more to go? She didn't know. «As much as necessary.» She thought.  
A kind hand posed itself on her shoulder and the nurse looked at her co-worker.

«Are you alright ? They asked her.  
\- Yes, don't worry. So, w-what are we going to do about the ...?  
\- As usual.  
\- Of course.  
\- Do you want to take tea with us ?  
\- I can't, sorry, I have things to do, s-see you later !»

And she fled like a thief. Not like it was surprising any of the doctors present, they were reporting that to her shy nature. But it was nothing to deal with timidity, when it was all about how abhorred she was. How could they know ? None of them were allowed to talk about moral issues.  
God, this place was so fucked up. Alphys poured water on her face and sighed. The asylum driving crazy the doctor, what a cliche. She knew she was stronger than that, somehow, she managed to survive thus far. Luck ? Chance ? Destiny ? Or just following events with consequences ? Oh, the most important was that she was alive.  
She wiped her face with a towel and sat down on her armchair where she served herself a cup of tea. Teatime was always better alone.

This done, she grabbed her notebook and took the pen in her pocket. Writing was a real cure, yet not sufficient, but efficient. As she was writing, a memory overwhelmed her mind...

-Five years earlier-

«Did you understand that, Alphys ?  
\- Yes, mister !  
\- What a good student you are.»

His smile was never warm or welcoming, even when he was sincere, everything on his face reminded of hypocrisy. Yet Alphys liked this man, he was a good teacher and, she thought, someone who wanted to do good.  
It was here, in this garden, outside the royal palace that she was taking classes with the Doctor, as everyone was calling him. She never heard his true name. This was also here that she met one of her dearest friend. He was standing next to the Doctor, in a fake officer uniform, proud and excited, as if his frail body could protect the tall man. She thought he was related to the Doctor because he was following him everywhere, and so one day she asked the little boy.  
«What ? No ! I'm just his body guard ! I'm protecting him ! But I didn't know him... before my job.» He was taking "his job" way too seriously for Alphys but she admired this enthusiasm of his and asked to be his friends, with blushes along, considering how clumsy she already was. He accepted with a wide smile and later, she learned that it was King Asgore who told the boy to keep the Doctor safe, as a kind of mission. A special mission who will grant the skeleton a rank in Scotland Yard.  
His name was Sans.  
Sans was funny, even if his puns always made Alphys cringed. He was also caring and loving, especially when talking about his little brother who was currently in an Orphanage -and so was he at night-.  
Sans promised Alphys to make her meet Papyrus, but they never did. King Asgore and Prince Asriel died, the Doctor disappeared the following day, Queen Toriel closed all the district around her and Alphys never saw Sans again.  
Well, until last year, where Sans was not the same anymore and where they never talked about that ever again.

The young woman came back from her thinking. The tea was cold. The room was calm. She found herself smiling a little when she noticed she would have appreciated Undyne's presence, abrupt, her voice, blunt. Sadly, Undyne was surely busy with her job, patrols, paperwork, reprimand and so on and so forth. How hurting to think Alphys had no one to spend her free time with. Once, Mettaton would have run toward her, hug her tight and shout: «Oh no, Darling ! You are not alone ! What is this foolishness you are saying?» Or something like that.

But now when it wasn't the screams of the insane, it was only silence. And she didn't know which was the worst.

 

————

Sans' eyes looked up at the huge figure in front of him. A figure who once looked strong, solid, heavy and robust, sometimes even secure. But now this figure was falling, as if it was breaking by its own weight. Sans' eyes opened wide as this figure extended its hand toward him, while collapsing. Sans raised his hand too, in the hope of catching this figure, such a paternal figure, his model, no, his idol.  
But his idol didn't catch his hand and fell on the ground.  
The ground was the element of this big figure, after all, he liked the green and the yellow of this field so much. It was like he was destined to die here, in front of Sans. His soul flew over his dead body, cracked and ... smash ! Then his body turned to dust. In the fraction of a second, there was no more of Asgore Dreemurr.  
So easily.  
It was so easy.

Sans did nothing but stare at the corpse, even if he knew standing there was dangerous. The two humans murderers in front of him did not seem to care about him, not even a little. He was so powerless that even them didn't see him. Eventually, the humans ran away but Sans never forgot their faces, and years later, he was staring at their corpses too.  
But at this very moment, in front of the King's dead body, he has been paralyzed. Even Toriel's screams did not wake him, even if he knew she was standing just a few meters away with the dust of Prince Asriel in her hands, yelling to death, wishing for the Reaper to come back and take her too.  
Sans knew at this very moment that Toriel and himself were condemned to live this scene again and again, all their life, all their nights, in the deepest of their sleep, in the inner of their nightmares, where they would blame themselves for eternity.

«Sans ? Wake up.»

Sans' eyes opened up a bit but closed right away as the light was too intense. He grumbled and put back his head into his arms.

«You fell asleep again. My counter isn't a bed, please, get up.»

If only Grillby knew his voice, as sweet as a lullaby, was just making Sans wants to sleep more. But the Scotland Yard's officer sure wasn't going to go back to sleep after this nightmare. Sans sat up straight and stretched. The bartender was looking at him with worried eyes, the tip of his head -flames- becoming strangely blue. For any answer, the skeleton grinned.

«Sorry, pal. Drank too much.  
\- No kidding.  
\- Eh, don't be like this.  
\- I'm worried about you, Sans.  
\- I just fell asleep, buddy, it's nothing.  
\- Don't play the fool with me, you perfectly know I am not talking about that.»

Sans sighed and put his head on one of his hands, staring at his friend with a fake death glare. Grillby mechanically got back to cleaning glasses, waiting for Sans to speak. He finally did.

«Can I have another dri-  
\- Sans.  
\- Okay, okay !»

Short silence again before Sans realized something.

«Oh my Queen, what hour is it ?  
\- We are in the morning, 8 am.  
\- I ... slept all the night here?  
\- You did.  
\- Papyrus is probably dead frightened !  
\- No need to panic. He knows you are here, "like always" he said.»

Sans stiffened. Grillby didn't know he was supposed to be sorry for Sans or for Papyrus. Probably both. The flame monster put a cup of tea along with a part of battenburg cake in front of his favorite customer, hoping to cheer him up. Worked.  
Sans ate his breakfast in silence, but this absence of sounds was not bothering any of them. In fact, no need to talk when they understood each other through body language. Sans was glad to have a friend like him.

«Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something, began the skeleton.  
\- I'm listening.  
\- So I have a new mission, 'course, can't tell ya about it. But. I need to have information about ... you know.  
\- We are the only one in this room, Sans, you can say this word.  
\- ... About tunnels.  
\- Don't you already know the secret passage?  
\- Yeah yeah, it's not about going to it, it's about knowing WHO goes through it. »

Grillby seemed to think about it a moment then came nearer Sans and whispered.

«You could go to the... and ask the "manager" ... You know.  
\- We are the only one in this room, Grillby, you can say this word, replied Sans, laughing heartily.  
\- ... The opium den. Dork.»

The officer was still amused and let a sight of serenity. Grillby discreetly smiled.

«Okay, thanks, Grillby. I'll go see the drug dealer. Put this on my tab. See you later.  
\- Have a nice day.»

Sans left, toothpick between his tooth, hands in the pockets. The bartender reached for Sans' tab and looked at it a few seconds before the paper caught fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about the AU: http://victoriantale.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you like this chapter :) See you in two weeks for the next one !


	4. Dirty happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara meets Whitechapel and Sans goes on on his investigation.

Chara turned on themselves. Their clothes were not spinning along with them, there were no skirt, no dress, no, just a pant and a shirt. The corset was not threatening to cut their respiration off and nothing was hiding their legs as if they were too impious to be shown. They were in simple clothes, an outfit they actually liked. Frisk was looking at them with a wide smile, obviously proud of themselves. Some Orphans were with them, smiling as if they were understanding Chara's joy, even though they weren't at all. Chara noticed that in this group, there were only three humans, including Frisk, and they cruelly wanted to ask why but decided it would be rude. They were just enjoying their kind companies.

«Have to admit, looks great on ya.  
\- Thank you ! I appreciate the gesture.  
\- No need to be formal. So maybe now, I can present you to the others.»

That being said, the bunch of Orphans gathered around Chara, ready to tell a few words about them.

«How about you present yourself first ? asked one of the children to Chara.  
\- Yes, why not. I am Chara and ... That's all ?  
\- Seriously ? C'mon ! Laughed Frisk, what do you like to do ?»

Chara went quiet. No one ever asked that before. And they didn't know what to answer. Frisk told a few examples, pointing they liked dancing and running, they also liked playing hide and seek, things that -they suddenly noticed- Chara stopped to do since the event.

«Well, I guess, I like playing piano ? And ... Staring at flowers ?»

Swiftly, they completed.

«I enjoy gardening. And cooking. Pie are easy to make and I also love drawing ! Drawing flowers. I really like flowers, hehe.»

They seemed embarrassed of their sudden enthusiasm but everyone's smiles calmed them down.

«That's nice. What are you pronouns ? Interrogated the leader with curiosity.  
\- My.. pronouns?  
\- Yes, you can choose or be fluid ! It's like you want it to be, but we have to know, we don't want to hurt you, remarked another children.»

Chara didn't understand why this could hurt them but answered anyway.

«My mother call me by...  
\- Hey, cut them Frisk in, it's not the other's choices we asked you ! We have to call you the way YOU want to be called.  
\- ... Okay I understood, so my pronouns are they and them. And you can call me Chara, it's okay.  
\- Nice.»

One of the kid stepped toward Chara, even though they seemed a bit shy. And so the presentations went. Chara learned they practically all liked playing and running, that they mainly stayed in Whitechapel but sometimes they were going to Southwark where a "strangely dressed woman" was welcoming them and drinking tea with them. Chara did not memorize their names but were sure they would soon.

All of them decided to stay in Whitechapel and made Chara a visit of the district. They couldn't ignore the poverty and horrible living conditions -which really surprised them, they could never guess such place existed- but weren't focus on that. Instead, they were focused on people's kindness. On people's smiles and laughs, on their silly jokes, on the fact they were proposing them food and water even though they had nothing much to offer. They were also focused on their courage, and on this bizarre web they were all trapped in, a web Frisk described as "family links". Once again, Chara didn't understand because all these people couldn't logically be a family. They were too ashamed to ask if it was a metaphor.  
All in all, it didn't really matter. At this very instant, Chara was just ... happy ? Difficult to say such a word when they didn't know what it was meaning, but they were sure it was something close to it. Happiness. Chara laughed. It was unthinkable. They didn't know Frisk or any of these children, and yet, yet ...  
They were their friends. All of them. And if Undyne didn't just catch their shoulder, they would have stayed here.  
Forever.

————

As we can expect of tunnels, it wasn't honestly clean and the scent was unbearable. Sans touched the walls and a grimace of disgust formed on his face. Grease, coal, ashes, or a mix of the three, he couldn't tell. Anyway, the function of secret passage was not to be clean nor to be glamorous. He did good by not wearing his professional outfit today, congratulated Sans to himself.  
Once his feet were on the ground, mix of water and mud, the Scotland Yard's officer took a look around him. Welp. Sewer and cesspit, here we are.  
He went toward what seemed to be the end of the place, indeed, it was a dead end. Retracing his steps, Sans noticed a tinny metal gate, so tinny even him -who was not that tall to be honest- couldn't fit. Annoyed, he summoned some bones to tear down this gate. He had to lay down in the wasted water to pass across the passage, and, wanting to burst, Sans promised he would never talk about that to anyone.  
Finally, his efforts were rewarded when he met the famous dealer, standing in front of him, pleased with the look Sans had on his face.

«What are you doing here, skeleton ? This is not a place for skeletons. This is a place for my people. What do you want ?  
\- Sounds a bit racist, sighed Sans, standing up and looking at his wet shirt with revulsion. I need to talk to the responsible.  
\- We all know you are part of Scotland Yard, you will not talk to anyone but me, man.»

Sans looked down at the Monster with amusement, noticing he had a cigar in the mouth. This was truly hilarious.

«Come on, Temmie, you aren't a threat to me, don't play shit.  
\- I'm not Temmie, for the Queen's sake, I'm Bob.  
\- You all look the same.  
\- That, that's racist.»

Sans snorted.

«Seriously though, I need information !  
\- I'm not dealing with the police, are you crazy or what.  
\- Do you want me to tell Undyne where you're hiding ?  
\- She can't come here.  
\- She would have to destroy everything in her way to, but I promise, she would !  
\- ... Damn, you're right.»

Bob took an inspiration, releasing a bit of smoke and leant on the wall. Sans did the same, hands in his pocket, trying to support the smell of the place, fortunately Bob's cigar smelled like roses. Which was in fact very strange but ok, Sans didn't want to know what was in this cigar.

«What do you want to know, exactly ?  
\- I have hours, I need to know who passed through here at this exact moment.  
\- Hm, we don't have a list or something ya know. It's gonna be difficult to tell but I'll give it a try anyway. Just promise you won't tell Undyne a thing about us.  
\- It's a deal !  
\- So. What are the hours ?  
\- 11:16 pm this Saturday, could take two or three minutes to come here but not more.»

Bob cogitated.

«I was the one in patrol this day but ... No one passed. The closer I have is someone at 11pm round. She wasn't leaving though, she was coming. If she left Whitechapel it was by another way.  
\- That is not matching... But I can investigate, maybe she saw something. What's her name ?  
\- I don't know.  
\- What ?  
\- What the hell, Sans? Do you think I can come near people here saying out loud "HELLO WANNA BUY SHIT ? I'M BOB WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"»

Sans thanked the Queen he did not have reals ears.

«Fuck off. Tell me how she looked like.  
\- She had a hood, can't tell. But I noticed there were spiders on her shoulder, I thought this was gross but I can respect taste and stuff.  
\- It doesn't really help me.  
\- Welp, she laughed like a maniac too, maybe she escaped the asylum, that would be funny.  
\- Not impossible, I guess I don't have a choice, I'll look at the asylum's register.  
\- Welp, good luck for that.»

Sans stood up and crossed his arms, a smile signifying satisfaction growing on his lips.

«Don't worry. I know someone.»

He wanted to leave with class and chic but remembered he had to pass through the gate thingy. He grumbled and Bob burst into laughing.


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus understands what Sans always meant.

Papyrus didn't understand why he hoped Sans to be here. As always, the sofa was empty and looked sad, the dishes overwhelmed the kitchen sink and Papyrus didn't need to go upstairs to know Sans did not make his bed. This mess wasn't even bothering the skeleton anymore, he was so used to it, and of course, remarkably used to do the housework.  
This evening wasn't an exception. He washed the dishes and his uniform, he did the dusting, he put the books and periodical where it belonged and made Sans' bed. No big deal, it's okay, Papyrus thought, it will just take an hour or so. Yet, when he finished, it was midnight, but it surely was because he finished work later than usual.  
He made the sofa happy again by sitting on it, and even if he was alone, he didn't dare to slump on the comfortable cushions. He just stayed here without a word, staring at the nothingness in front of him. Eventually, he put his pyjama on and waited for his brother. He knew he wasn't at Grillby because he was the night before and Sans wasn't usually spending two following day at the same place, mostly because no one wanted to tolerate him twenty-four hours more. No one knew where he was. "He is a big boy, you know." Said earlier Undyne and Papyrus agreed. He shouldn't be that worried about him. He should sleep. He was so tired. 2am. At least, he should do some paperworks if he wasn't going to sleep. He didn't. 3am. He was starving and was thirsty. He didn't move. 4am. He changed his position and laid down on the couch. The ceiling was not much more appealing than the walls. 5am. Papyrus cried. 6am. He stood up and took a shower before pulling on his uniform. He went to work. 7am. Undyne bought him breakfast and hugged him twice. Papyrus smiled.

At noon, a woman ran into the office screaming bloody murder.  
Papyrus stared at the blood on her skin which, he guessed, wasn't hers.

«Calm down, ma'am. You'll stay here from now on, we go investigate right now ! Daryl, make sure she is okay, call a Doctor, or something. Alfred and Papyrus, you come with me, ordered the Captain.  
\- Yes, Captain !»

Undyne and Alfred rushed outside, considering the hubbub, the crime scene was close. Papyrus staid a few seconds in front of his desk, staring at the gun placed on it. Should he take it ?

«PAPYRUS ! Oh my Queen, c-come here, damn it !» He heard Undyne yelling.

He didn't take it. Leaving, he looked one last time at the woman. She was a Monster, but Monsters did not have blood nor veins. So it was a Human's death.

Papyrus froze. Many people were gathered, Undyne trying to push them away and Alfred was already searching clues. How could they act so naturally ? How could they not stare at the corpse, or at least what it was resting of it ? The officer felt a compelling desire to vomit. Of course it had to be a child, once again. Why did someone cut her arms and legs off ? How could someone even do that ? Were they able to look at themselves in the mirror every morning ? And why her head ? Why ?

«She had been raped, slowly rumbled Alfred.  
\- Humans really are disgusting, retorted Undyne with a grimace.»

Papyrus urged to say that, maybe, just fucking maybe, the rapist was not a Human. But he didn't tell a thing because he fell on his knees in front of the wrecked little girl's head. His shaking hands slowly posed on her cheeks and his thumbs gently closed her eyelids. Undyne was going to yell to not touch the evidences but she stopped when she saw Papyrus' expression. He brought the head closer to his torso. His skeletal fingers scratched the skull. He tried to tell something, anything, but his words couldn't express how horrified he was.  
Yet, the only thing Undyne could see was full open eyes, clenched teeth and frown.   
Papyrus was enraged.  
Undyne understood that at this very instant, Papyrus lost something. Maybe his shiny smile or the glitter in his eyes, maybe something else, like his innocence or maybe he earned something. Maybe he finally earned what Undyne was full of.  
Hate.

It was going to happen anyway, right ?

...

Right ? 

—————

«I'm home, Pap.»

Sans threw away his dirty jacket and closed the door behind him. It was twelve o'clock, lunch pause, Papyrus was certainly here. He was already thinking of an excuse for Undyne, he missed work after all and well, saying he was on a mission for the Queen wasn't really discreet.  
Sans saw Papyrus on the sofa but went to the kitchen to open the fridge and take one beer. There was none.

«What- Papyrus have you seen my beers ?»

He walked toward his brother and stopped at the sight of about six empty bottles. He frowned of incomprehension and lifted his eyes on his dear, so beloved and cherished brother. Sans panicked and ran toward Papyrus, lowering to his level while not daring to touch him.

«W-why are you covered in blood ? Papyrus ? Are you okay ? Papyrus ? Answer me !»

He posed his hand on his brother's shoulder but Papyrus pushed him on the ground before standing up. Sans froze in front of Papyrus glare. It was so obvious how much he hated him right now.

«Don't ever touch me again, bitterly said the youngest.  
\- What ? Papyrus, are you okay ? What happened ?  
\- YOU would have KNOW, if you WERE THERE.»

His tone made Sans shivered. He didn't dare to reply or even move. It hurt. Papyrus went on.

«But you're never there.  
\- I'm s-sorry, I was..  
\- I don't need your excuses, Sans. I needed you, do you understand ?»

Papyrus frowned and lowered his head.

«I deeply needed you. I NEEDED YOU, SANS !  
\- I'm so sorry, Papyrus, please, calm down and we can...  
\- DON'T tell me what to do. I am NOT a child anymore ! I don't have to calm down ! I can't ! You don't understand a single thing, are you ?!»

Sans swallowed his saliva. The fact of being yelled at was bothering him but not that much to be honest, Papyrus was usually doing that. The fact of seeing his little brother like this was another thing. A thing he wasn't able to tolerate. Something he couldn't bear, something he did not want to bear. Yet, Papyrus' tears fell on the ground and Sans couldn't do anything about that. The eldest struggled to whispers:

«N-no, I don't. Please, explain me.»

And the guilty look he was giving to Papyrus was enough for the latter to stop yelling and sit on the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands.

«I am sorry, Sans, I... I didn't want to...»

He suddenly stood up to come near his brother and offered his hand to him. Sans looked down and took it. They both sat on the poorly made sofa.  
After a long silence, Papyrus finally spoke.

«Pardon me, brother. I had the worst day ever.  
\- s'nothing... Do you want to talk about it ?  
\- Yes, I do, thank you.  
\- I'm listening.»

Sans preferred to look elsewhere, to be honest, anywhere but not at Papyrus was fine. He stared at the empty bottles, then, at the dry blood on the carpet. Finally, he closed his eyes.

«I didn't sleep well. I'm never when you're not here.»

But this confession made him look at Papyrus with confusion once again.

«Why ? Asked Sans, softly, fearing pushing him too much.  
\- I'm afraid you might... never come back home, Sans.»

Sans' traits softened, a little smile growing on his face, he took Papyrus' hand.

«Why do you think that ? I will. You know it.  
\- That's what you say. But the world is dangerous, you could ... be ... Killed.  
\- I am strong enough to protect, at least, myself.  
\- I thought I was too.»

The older skeleton gasped.

«You aren't ?! Someone attacked you ?! Who ? I'm gonna...  
\- No, no one hurt me, Papyrus grumbled, but they hurt a little girl.  
\- A little girl ? Who ?»

Sans wondered why he immediately thought of Frisk.

«I don't know. It was impossible to recognize her. Her ... Head ... Was cut off. Her legs and arms too. There were blood everywhere...»

The officer tightened his grip on Papyrus, he felt bad, breathing was becoming harsh, but above all, he felt ... wrong. He was so used to description like that, but not coming from his brother, not him. He wasn't worth of this horror. He deserved so much better. No wonder why he was traumatised.

«Oh my Queen, Papyrus, I am so, so sorry... I know.. how ... abominable is, even just, the thought of it... I wish I had been here. If only ... Fuck, I'm sorry...»

But Papyrus didn't have anything else to say.

«Forgive me.»

And Papyrus didn't want to say anything else.


	6. Your nightmares between my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they think too much about fears.

Papyrus woke up breathless, a drop of sweat falling along the structures of his skull. As he expected, nightmares were at the appointment. Fortunately, at this late in the night, he was able to converse with his brother, Sans, who apparently was dealing with the same issue.  
Nightmares.  
Sans never told Papyrus what were his nightmares about. Papyrus' ones were, of course, made of blood, flesh, rape and children. He was not only experiencing the scene again, no, it was far more cruel and merciless. He was always here when the children were getting raped or killed and he just couldn't move. He was powerless. He was useless. All he could do was cry and screaming stop to this no-sense.  
Inefficient.

«You should stop thinking about it, bro. It won't help you, I can tell, whispered Sans as he took another sip of caffeine.  
\- It's not that easy...  
\- I know.»

Neither Papyrus and Sans went to work since that particular day. Alfred too. They were dismissed... at least for a few days. Undyne was the only one working. Sans thought it was because she wasn't move by the event but Papyrus could tell it was only because she was obligated. She was the captain of Scotland Yard, after all, without her, they wouldn't last a week...  
He took a deep breath, sitting at the windows, Papyrus was admiring the night scenery and he had to admit... It was truly stunning. He jumped with surprise when he felt a hand on his own. Sans was in front of him, smiling as usual, even though his smile was fading and was only bringing pain. He tightened his hand around Papyrus' and stared at the beautiful night too.

Sans hoped he could go through this with his brother, together, both stronger than fatality. Papyrus, on his own, was unable to tell what he wanted aside from forgetting everything.  
He wished he could stay determined.  
But things never have been this simple.

—————

And yet again, it wasn't Sunday, but yet again, Undyne went to Alphys. She didn't care anymore about the schedule, she just wanted to see her. The strong woman thought she was going to faint in front of the asylum's door. She was exhausted, mainly because of all the paperwork she was forced to do at night since there weren't Sans nor Papyrus to do it. Exhausted from the missions too, she loved helping people, don't take it wrong, but this was truly painful. Furthermore, Scotland Yard was generally coming too late. Dust across the room, on the ground, silence, and nothing more. That was what her nightmares were made of. Sometimes, she wondered if it wasn't even more painful than screams and shouts. Alphys would tell her it wasn't, if she knew.

«U-undyne ? What are you doing here ? I'm in the middle of something...  
\- Yeah. Sorry for that but I ... I really needed to see you.  
\- O-ohw, well hm... Please, come in !»

Alphys tried to hide her red cheeks but it was something Undyne refused to ignore. As the officer expected, the room was as clean as usual, except maybe for a few books dying to be read on the table and the sofa. Undyne wasn't much of a reader but, early in her life, she figured out it was a good thing. Indeed, reading helped Alphys a lot, especially when Mettaton suddenly disappeared.  
And here we are again, thinking about the same damn thing. Undyne wished she could just enjoy Alphys' presence in peace. This was surely just a nice dream.  
The fish lady sat on a chair and put her top hat on the wood table.

«You are not wearing your uniform, today, Undyne ?  
\- I am not.  
\- This s-suit suits you well...  
\- Thank you.»

She would gladly reply that she was cute too, but she wasn't in the mood, plus it was dead awkward. She simply smiled to her friend. Alphys was standing in front of another door, apparently embarrassed, nervous even.

«I guess the thing you were in the middle of is behind this door.  
\- I'm sorry, I...  
\- And I guess too that I am not allowed to see what it is.»

Alphys nodded which just annoyed Undyne even more. She looked away, sighing.

«Undyne this.. this is really not a good moment.»

The nurse regretted letting her friend join. She was having so many difficulties hiding her hands behind her back. Undyne stood up.

«What is going on ? Do you have a problem with something ? She asked out loud, hoping for anyone who could come from this secret door.  
\- I-I don't but please, I don't have time today, m-my work is.. I... I am very busy, please understand. I'm sure what you wanted to talk about can be solved later.  
\- Yeah, maybe, but unfortunately you just piqued my curiosity.»

The captain looked down at Alphys, she frowned and put one of her hands on the door, above the nervous girl.

«Open this door.»

Alphys just looked down without replying. Undyne didn't want to be aggressive or brutal, not with her, but she was feeling it. Something was wrong with this situation.  
So wrong, it was stinking.  
Despite that, Alphys didn't do anything. She was in conflict with herself. She had two options: First one, she could make Undyne come in and the latter would probably hate her for eternity or second one, she could push her away and she would probably be very angry. The second one seemed to be the right choose to do.  
And yet.  
Alphys wanted to show her what she was doing all week with her coworkers. She wanted to show her the truth, to change her mind about this kingdom. She would NEVER idolized this empire ever again. She would be so disgusted. Of course, she would be disgusted of Alphys too. But...  
Living with a secret this big, Alphys thought it was even more painful.  
So she let Undyne come in.

Some scientist were in there and caught off guard, they tried to justify themselves.

«Captain, this is not what you could think this is. We are ... doing this for the Queen's sake ! For this kingdom. It is a sacrifice that we have to do.»

Undyne was too horrified to say anything.

«You have a role to play in this too. You must keep quiet so we can succeed.»

The superior came near her and gently tapped her shoulder. Just like he always did with Alphys.

«You understand what we are doing, right ?  
\- I.. I do. But ... this is...  
\- I know, it's a bit disturbing at first. But think about it, you are smart. I know you can understand that we don't mean anything bad in this.»

A long silence. Alphys' eyes were shining with hope. She knew Undyne would never accept that, she would never forgive them, not her. She would never...

«I understand.»

Take part in this madness.

Undyne stepped back and turned toward Alphys. She smiled, but her eyes were still wide opens.

«You can go on on your job, Alphys.

You are doing so great.»

——————

Chara expected to be grounded and reprimanded. They fled the familial house without a goodbye, they fled knowing it was dangerous for them outside, they fled their own mother, they fled even though they had everything. They fled and they had no excuses.  
But Toriel didn't ground them. In fact, she didn't say a thing since Chara was back. She was still smiling, a smile of pure politeness, a smile that Chara could call cold and disappointed.  
Yet, the Queen stayed silent.

This silence was even worse, this silence was an agreement with Chara's darkest nightmares, with their deepest fear: abandonment and neglect. Chara wanted her to scream, she could even hit her if she wanted to ! Everything but this. Stop acting as if we were strangers, mom, they wanted to say. Needless to say, their mouth was shut down by their own lack of bravery.   
Minutes passed and Chara was slowly beginning to relax, after all, maybe Toriel already forgave them ?   
Perhaps. Perhaps not. Only their mother was able to answer and she wasn't going to.

An hour passed. It was so long. It was boring. Chara wanted to see Frisk and their friends again, at least, they wanted to go to their bedroom and sleep. Staring at the golden flowers or nothingness really was tiring. It was tiring because the silence was making them think. They didn't want to think. If they began to think, they would think about Asgore and Asriel. They would think about the nature of Humankind and Monsterkind. They would think about the unfairness they saw at Whitechapel. They would think about whores, bullyboys and junkies. They would think about this scent of orange and paprika which was despite everything still stinking like piss. No, they didn't want to think. Ever. They couldn't sleep here, with her looking at the frontal door, as if she was expecting someone more interesting to come. Like this skeleton or the fish lady. Yeah, them, she was always craving for them, desesperate for them to come. Asgore used to be like this too with the Doctor. The Doctor... Chara couldn't remember what he used to look like. They were too young. Asgore... Oh Asgore, if only he knew, how Chara was abhorring his garden right now.  
Chara felt a tear falling down their cheek. Were they really hating their dead father this much ? Why would they ? No, they weren't. It was because they were thinking too much, it was painful. They hated thinking, they hated that ! They hated that so powerfully ! And Toriel knew that ! She knew ! And yet, yet...

Toriel wasn't saying a thing.   
She was torturing her child with such silence, at a point where Chara couldn't help but cry, after a full hour of unthreatening peace. At a point where Chara needed to speak.

«I'm sorry, mom, I'm so sorry...»

But the silence.

«Please, forgive me...»

But the silence was full of noises.

«I just ... I ...»

Chara's tears increased. 

But the silence never stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, I'm having a hard time with exams and my frustation.  
> Leave support, it will surely be appreciate !


	7. Burning moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans ask a favor of Undyne and Mettaton wants some affection.

Undyne didn't expect Sans to come back to work so early. She gave him a few days off, guessing he would spend them comforting his younger brother, and yet, he wasn't. She was sure that Papyrus wasn't well, but Sans was here, stupid smile on the face, such an hypocrite smile that for one second she thought he didn't care about Pap'. Sure, it was much more complex than that. In a certain point of view, Sans was a total bastard for leaving his brother alone but it was not because he didn't care about him. It was because he was afraid. Afraid he couldn't help him much. And because he wanted to be helpful, he came back to work. Well. No. He came back to investigate on his secret affair, sadly, he was in an impasse. He needed Undyne's help but he wasn't sure how to announce that. She was a burning fire and he was made of snow, and because of that he never knew how to speak to her.

«So you are telling me you didn't come to work but to ask me a favor ? Are you serious ?»

This was a real question because Undyne never knew when Sans was joking or not.

«I've never been this serious. I can understand your repulsion but this is some crazy shit, I need you to do something for me.  
\- Well I guess I can at least listen to you.»

Wow, Sans didn't even expect her to listen. Maybe she was different from what he thought, or maybe it was just that she had other things in mind. Maybe both.

«I need you to look into the asylum's register.  
\- What-, he cut her in.  
\- I know ! I know this is private and all but I have to know if someone escaped recently. You know these informations are not shared with us, because of .. well, I don't even know why.»

Undyne knew.

«They won't let me look in it. Maybe they would show you since you are the captain and even if they don't... you can ask Alphys.»

This was enough. Undyne stared at her coworker with puzzlement and with, somewhat, disgust.

«How do you even know her, creep ?  
\- I'm not a creep. She ... We were..., he stuttered, childhood. I know her since childhood.  
\- Oh no, she would have told me, you're lying.  
\- Why would I ? No. It's just I ... I had problems and didn't talk to her since... since well, fifteen years ?  
\- What a good friend you are.  
\- I know right ? So yeah, I can't ask her. But since you are in love with her and all, I thought...»

Undyne blushed furiously.

«We are not in a relationship !  
\- I .. didn't say you were.  
\- WHATEVER. I can't do that, she would think I'm hiding things from her.  
\- And you aren't ?  
\- For the Queen's sake, this is not the topic, Sans ! Why do you even want to know that ? Are you on a secret mission or something ?»

He looked away, pouting. She looked jaded.

«Seriously ? Why does the Queen ...  
\- We don't talk about that. Ever. What the Queen do, what she wants... We can't understand. She has her own reasoning. Don't bother, I tried already.  
\- If you say so. Well I guess since it's for the Queen, I don't really have a choice...»

She stretched and sat down on her chair.

«Fine. I'll do it.  
\- The sooner the better.  
\- Don't ask too much from me, punk.»

Sans smiled from amusement and stayed here, in front of her desk, taping his fingers on the wood. Undyne looked at him once again with a frown.

«Anything else to ask ?  
\- No. I just...»

The skeleton straightened up and began to leave. In front of the door, he looked back once more before saying feverishly.

«Thank you. See ya.»

Undyne stifled a laugh.

———-

There weren't a lot of things he remembered about his past life, just some smells, some feelings and one touch. This touch was the only thing he remembered clearly, as if in whichever life he had, this touch was always here. It was a simple action, a caress, a gentle touch on his cheek. He also remembered distinctly whose hand it was but he couldn't pronounce his name, not even in whispers.  
When this hand was touching his cheek, he knew this same hand will then lower on his back and that, with a tight embrace, the person will drive him into a sleepy, lazy waltz. The music will start playing and they will start dancing. It would not be perfect, it would be two children laughing and looking at each other while whirling over and over, just to aim toward that dream they had once, their mind turning upside-down, their heart feeling dizzy and their hands becoming clammy.  
This was another world in another life, in a forgotten past, a past so blurry and hard to reach,  
Mettaton afforded not to care anymore.  
He reassured himself with the thought of this one vision being just a dream, even though, deep, deep in his soul, he knew it wasn't. But why would he cares ? Why would he tries to understand ? Caring and understanding were two things he wasn't able to do. It just wasn't his nature.

He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand and wished this dream's realm could disappear once for all.

«It is not very polite of you to think about something else while being with me, my little boy.  
\- I am not thinking.»

Even though since their last appointment the Doctor seemed less suspicious, he was still annoying Mettaton just the same. His voice was still making the robot cringe.

«Well, technically, this is impossible.  
\- Sure, whatever.»

His little bird looked over him, more like stared, but the Doctor didn't seem to care. Mettaton was amusing him. The robot was so simple, his mood was just following his thought, that's why every so often he could look like a total schizophrenic. When he wanted to smile, he smiled, when he wanted to cry, he cried, when he wanted to kill, he killed, when he wanted to forgive, he forgave, and once in a blue moon, he was being nostalgic, just because he wanted to.  
Today was a blue moon.

«What's bothering you, my child ?  
\- Everything.  
\- Oh, I see, the Doctor laughed, you are a very difficult kid, you know, Mettaton.  
\- Of course I am. I deserve the best.  
\- Do you ?»

The black-haired boy didn't trouble coming up with explanations. He wouldn't really listen, he was just teasing him, again. Maybe one day, Mettaton would explain to him how exhausting it was.

«Anyway, you were thinking about him again, weren't you ?  
\- Does it really matter ? Just finish what you have to do and leave me alone.»

The Doctor looked over him once more but without a smile this time. He walked toward him before trapping his chin between his fingers, forcing him to make eyes-contacts, even though Mettaton couldn't see his and the Doctor could only see one.  
There was nothing to watch here.

Mettaton didn't want to watch. So he didn't.  
And because he closed his eyes, the Doctor took it as an invitation.  
If there was something useful about Humans, it really was the mouth.

What a stupid thing to think.  
But it was a blue moon and Mettaton was feeling nostalgic. So, he took the Doctor's hand and put in on his cheek in the hope that maybe, just maybe, another dream would come drag him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for your time :) I hope it was worth it. You can find everything about the AU here: http:/victoriantale.tumblr.com
> 
> PLEASE, don't hesitate to leave a comment, I need it to progress ! Tell me if you seen mistakes too, I'm not english so it would really help.  
> Have a good day/ night !


End file.
